


Vertigo

by milkfruit



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Character(s), M/M, Squirting, Tight Spaces, zer0 is an alien with a vagina basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: You’re inside this enclosed space with the assassin, and you can feel his heat, something you never noticed he even had. And you find yourself liking it, in some weird way.





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> im really surprised there aren't many works with this pairing... especially smut! so i had to take matters into my own hands  
> im still working on my Hot Wings fic but i needed a distraction so here's a little something! enjoy

Zer0 leads you into a closet with a chest filled with spoils inside, and after you pilfer the chest of guns and shields, he closes the chest shut and then the door behind him. You’re inside this enclosed space with the assassin, and you can feel his heat, something you never noticed he even had. And you find yourself liking it, in some weird way.

Before you’re able to register this fact, you’re being seated on the closed chest by force (well, not really — he gently pushes you down by the shoulders and you catch his drift, seating yourself), Zer0 straddling you and tilting his head to the side curiously, seemingly gauging your reaction. You want to let him know it’s alright, so you grip his hips and scooch him closer, looking up at him blankly with your one exposed eye. You’re both silent, but the mood was evident, hanging in the air like a heavy curtain of lust. 

Your hand wanders, finding the back of his pants and slipping your fingers under it. He seems to like this, humming in contentment and clinking your foreheads together through your masks. You take this as permission to go further, so you unzip his top with the other hand, exposing the blue, shimmering skin underneath. It’s all smooth and taut, and your hand slips underneath the fabric, stroking the expanse of his chest. 

He rewards this by grinding down onto you, and you growl. He starts rubbing your chest and arms, feeling the scars there and running his fingers along them almost affectionately. You sigh, but the way he grinds into you simultaneously makes it hard to think. You can’t decide which you like the most: the soft touches against your chest or the hot, hard grinding against your crotch. Either way, you want to fuck him senseless, and something tells you you’re going to get that wish.

You grope his ass as your hand stretches out his waistband to get to the skin underneath. He shrugs off his top until it bunches around his elbows. You practically rip the rest off, impatient and hungry. He lets you, wordlessly removing his gloves and belts, letting them fall to the ground. You bury your face in his shoulder, breathing heavily as you feel your hardness ache, thrusting back to meet his every rut against you. You’re like an animal in heat, dry humping him like this. But, you figure he’s just the same, wanting this  _ right now _ in a place like  _ this… _ He’s surprisingly wanton.

Fumbling around, you help him out of his pants and boots, mostly just tugging and ripping at his clothing. You don’t stop, even when he’s naked, one hand gripping his ass and the other on the small of his back. You glance down and notice there’s a lack of stiffness there; he didn’t seem to have a dick at all. The hand on his back explores his crotch region to search for what exactly he was working with, Zer0’s body tensing up as your fingers roam south to his pubic bone. You feel some kind of ridge, and then… a pussy. Your finger traces down the slit of it, and he shivers, legs nearly giving way. Your finger delves within the lips of his cunt, not so alien as you feel where his hole is, mapping out every inch of his anatomy.

“Krieg—“ He stops short as your thumb savagely rubs at his clit, making him moan weakly. You wanted to eat this delicious peach of a pussy, finger it til Zer0 had come 3 times and was still begging for your cock in him.  _ More raw meat to slaughter,  _ you think in the fog that was your own thoughts, imagining Zer0 with your come leaking down his thighs and shaking his hips for more.

But you hadn’t the time for any of that; you had to make it quick so you could keep moving.

With that thought in mind, you slip a finger inside of him — he was wet from the grinding — and start pumping it in and out rhythmically. Zer0 seems to enjoy it immensely, whining as you twirl it around inside. You add a second, fingering him roughly and hastily, the only way you knew how to do it, as you pinch his clit with the other hand. Your large fingers fill him up to the brim, so you needn’t add a third, you just draw your cock out of its confines with an animalistic noise low in your throat, like a snarl.

You lift him up, his legs going around your waist, and you slam him to the wall. He lets out an ‘oof’ as you throw your weight against him, but he’s not hurt. You lift up one of his legs, hitching it under the knee, and his arms go around your neck, flashing you a red ‘<3’ from his mask as you line yourself up with his entrance.

“Ahhn,” He purrs as you enter him, slowly at first, inch by inch of your dick disappearing within his tense heat, fluids dripping onto you as you do. He’s so fucking tight and juicy, thick purple strands of pre-cum falling from his cunt as you thrust the first couple times, hard yet slow.

“You can go faster / I promise I will not break / I want you so bad,” He says, voice strained. You  _ really  _ growl then, loud and bestial. 

“ _ Until you fucking bleed!!” _ Your other hand braces him against the wall as you start to fuck him, pounding into his pussy at breakneck speed, with equal power. He keens and screams, noises you never knew you’d want to hear from him, but now that you’ve heard them you never want them to end. His fingers rake down your back, definitely leaving marks, but you don’t care as you plunge into him over and over again. His lewd sounds — the moaning mixed with the slapping noises as you fuck him relentlessly — fill the air, and you start to feel hot and itchy all over as you realize that the confined space probably makes things even hotter.

You feel Zer0 start to spasm around your cock, squeezing like a vice grip. You back up a bit, wanting to watch him as he orgasms, but you keep your steady pace. His groans reach a fever pitch, becoming almost delirious as you start to feel the pressure build up inside him. The pressure becomes so great that you’re forced to pull out as an arc of bright-colored fluid gushes from his cunt, spraying you right in the chest. You can feel his thigh tense up and then go slack in your grip. You shudder as you realize he just  _ squirted his climax all over you _ , and it was probably the most erotic thing that’s ever happened to you. 

But you weren’t done yet. You turn him around, both hands on his hips as you continue to fuck him. Zer0 is clearly tired out from the violent orgasm he just had, but you still need to come, so you just keep on snapping your hips, drilling him right into the wall. His chest and face were level with the wood wall, but you kept his hips jutting out so you can get better access to his pretty little pussy. 

You keep going until you feel your cock pulsate and your balls tighten. He can feel it too, and he starts to roll his hips into your every movement, until you were only thrusting in halfway while Zer0 swallowed up the rest by gyrating his hips back in a sexy dance-like motion. You smack his ass hard, squeezing it, and he wails. God, his noises were too good to be true.

You feel the heat in your abdomen, struggling to break free, and with a few more thrusts you come crashing down like a gruesome, bloody trainwreck, spurting the biggest load of your life right into Zer0’s sweet channel. You grunt as you release more and more into him, waiting until you were satisfied to pull out.

He stands there, hands against the wall, hot breaths coming from his mask, and your come drools down his legs in thick, syrupy streams. He spreads himself, letting more of it fall onto the floor, droplets of it pooling at his feet. 

“You came too much, Krieg / Now we have a mess to clean / Be responsible.”

_ ‘Be responsible’, he says… _ You nearly scoff, but he probably just didn’t want the sticky liquid on the inside of his clothes. You remove your mask temporarily, licking up your mess off his legs and pussy folds. He shivers at this, rutting into your mouth as your tongue passes by his crease and slurps up your seed. (Not exactly the dirtiest thing you’ve ever done, but still kind of gross.) Once you’re sure it’s all gone, you start to put your mask back on, but not before Zer0 grabs the back of your head and makes you kiss his mask. You plant a sloppy smooch to his mask in earnest before putting your mask back on for good.

You look at his clothes on the ground, then back to your crotch. You still had a raging hard-on, and from the looks of things, Zer0 was still aroused as well (likely from all the licking). 

Zer0 gives you a ‘:|’ and shakes his head. 

“We can’t go again / We are behind schedule / Remind me later.”

You sheath your cock, and shove his clothes at him. He gets dressed as you mutter things about killing and blood. 

You look at him and nod once he’s done. He nods back, readying his weapon. Then, you kick the door down screaming while he follows behind, and you both rush headlong into a band of marauders. 

_ I love him, _ you realize as you watch him shove his sword in a bandit’s stomach, the gore spraying over him.

_ I really do love him. _


End file.
